


Red, Speedy Decepticon Receives Cummies!

by Space_Andy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Emetophilia, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Implied Double Penetration, Multi, Unsanitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Andy/pseuds/Space_Andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't handle the embarrassment if anyone found out.</p><p>But right now, his mind was too blurry to even think about getting caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Speedy Decepticon Receives Cummies!

**Author's Note:**

> OK THIS IS A JOKE FIC AND MY FIRST FIC haha love having my first smut as my first fic this is Classy

Knock Out didn't know if he liked the filthy, tight space, but he relished in it's warmness. The room was moist; the walls were covered in grime, contrasting beautifully with Knock Out's candy-red finish. It was covered with several medium sized holes that are scattered along the front, side, and back walls. 

He didn't plan to do this initially but lately, he's been getting a little needy. 

He wanted to be humiliated. 

Scratched on. 

Spat on. 

He wanted someone to spray transfluid all over his mouth and his chest plates. But he knew he couldn't do that. 

He couldn't soil his reputation. 

He put a digit into a hole in the wall, tracing the rim of the opening, thinking about the horrible mistake he's about to make. It sent shivers down his spine. Before he could continue getting any more familiar with the room, he heard loud footsteps coming his way. He stood completely still; he couldn't speak or even *breath* if he wanted to hide his identity. Knock Out heard a mumbled voice and heated panting, talking about needing release. 

He soon heard a click. 

The bot's spike slipped out of his panel and slowly slid into the fuckhole. Knock Out was, once again, frozen solid; he didnt know if it was because of nervousness or excitement, but either way, it was still there. He first examined the spike in question. 

*It was of average height.*

"Not bad," he murmured.

*It had an exceptionally thick girth* 

"Good," he growled.

*And it was leaking transfluid.* 

"Better," the mech giggled ravenously.

Knock Out took a hold of the spike and slowly slid it into his mouth. On the other side, the unnamed bot's breath hitched. He then licked the nameless bot's dick, going down the shaft, and back up to its head. He playfully twirled his glossa around the tip, earning him a shaky moan. Knock Out was getting thoroughly excited as well. 

His glazed over eyes look at the spike with hunger and thirst. He rubbed his face all over it, making the nameless mech writher. He sucked hard on the bot's cock and started bobbing his head up and down. With on last suckle, the mech overloaded all over Knock Out's face. He moaned loudly, lapping up as much transfluid as he could. He gasped and choked, trying to get his bearings. 

He wanted more. 

He *needed* more. 

He was so heated that his panel popped off. He started to rub himself down, squealing obscenely and giving his cock one tight squeeze. 

He knew this was a mistake.

And it was exhilarating.

Before he knew it, more bots came. One mech stuck his spike straight into Knock Out's mouth while another popped in behind him. He wiggled his aft towards the dick behind him and it swirled around his valve. 

He was so *needy*. 

He slammed himself down onto the spike while taking in the joy-stick in his mouth, deep-throating as much as he can. He screamed in pleasure. He was simultaneously fucked from behind and in his mouth. He heard someone else come in and stick his spike in a hole near Knock Out's leaking genetalia. He grabbed it and rubbed the spike against his own. Everything was happening in perfect unison; it made Knock Out's mind go on a lust filled haze. 

He was in such a state of ecstasy that he didn't realize the number of spikes trying to fit into his mouth and valve. "You guys are mighty hungry, aren't you?" Knock Out purred. He got a swift, rough thrust as a response. It was painful, but he desperately wanted to please all of these bots. 

Bot after bot came wanting to get a touch of Knock Out's whoring out. He felt absolutely stuffed. The mech felt like a leaky faucet, dripping juices from his valve. He swallowed so much transfluid in the small amount of time he did this, it was fucking incredible. He was so full that the last bot that slagged him senseless made him throw all of the transfluid he swallowed back up. Knock Out couldn't help but lather it all over himself, leaving stains of random bots' cum on his armor plates. He overloaded, receiving menacing chuckles from the cons surrounding him.

It felt so *good*.

His vocalizer completely gave out due to his continuous moaning and screams. He didn't know being soiled and left dirty made him feel *this* hot and bothered. 

"You dirty whore . . ." one of the bots said inbetween pants. The mech spit into the hole and on to Knock Out's face. He mewled in desperation. 

"I knew you'd like that you disgusting degenerate," the bot grunted, soon finishing up and leaving Knock Out hanging on those words of degradation. The feeling of the liquids draining out of him combined with the humiliation made him overload once more. He was in a state of pure bliss, his insides all tingly, wet, and warm. During the sweet afterglow, he closed his optics and slowly went into stasis.  
\- - - - - - - - -  
Knock Out sneaked out of the room, making sure no one saw him. He felt pretty out of it and numbingly sore. The mech looked around, searching for the door leading to his berth room. Once he located his room, he sped to his washing chambers and looked at himself with wide optics. He was covered in crust left from transfluid; his chest plates were scratched up and his expensive taint was chipping. Knock Out chuckled to himself.

"I really need a new paint job."

**Author's Note:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BUD SIX FOR BETA READING AND HELPING ME LMAO


End file.
